Twisted Fate
by Silver Hawk Angel
Summary: Usagi's parents are transfering her to another school because she's failing. But the friends she makes aren't on the same side. What now? WKSM
1. Change of Scenery and New Friends

A.N. I'm back, although it took a while. I found my old stories, so expect updates on those. Somehow I Have lost my new stories, which I am a bit upset about. I hope I find them soon. Please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes, I try to find them all but sometimes don't. Anyways, here's another SM crossover fic from me! Have fun everyone!  
  
Silver Hawk  
  
Twisted Fate  
  
Ch. 1: Change of scenery and New Friends  
  
Usagi was upset, she was failing and because of that her parents were transferring her to another school. They hoped she might be able to bring her grades up there. She wouldn't be going to school with her friends anymore. She slowly walked home, in no hurry to hear about the new school.   
  
The scouts were a bit upset with each other, and she didn't know what to do. Minako had upset Ami at school when Minako had agreed with something her friends said about the shy, smart girl that was far from being a compliment. Ami had overheard her agree and wasn't speaking to Minako for the time being. Rei got into a yelling fit about it, and yelled at Minako. Now Minako wasn't speaking to Rei. When Minako had left that day, Rei had turned on Usagi and started yelling at her for something stupid. Makoto had become upset and argued with Rei, now they weren't speaking to each other and Rei wouldn't talk to Usagi. It was all stupid really, she understood Ami's feelings being hurt and Minako needed to apologize. But things had gotten out of hand.  
  
She entered her house only to find her mother and brother not home. There was a note in the kitchen for her from her mom explaining that they had gone to do some errands and would be back soon. At the bottom of the note was a message saying that Mamoru had called and wanted her to call him back. She ignored that part of the note and went upstairs to her room to lay down on her bed.  
  
She awoke from her nap when she heard someone enter the house. She got up off of her bed. Generally, such noises didn't wake her up. She shrugged it off and went down to see who was home. From the voices she heard while coming down the stairs it was her mother and brother.   
  
"Hey, Shingo," she said as she entered the kitchen. She looked tired and her knew better than to mess with her when she was like this.  
  
"Are you all right, honey?" her mother asked.  
  
"The others are upset with each other and I don't know what to do," she replied.  
  
Her mother and brother stared at her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll come around. You all are such close friends, afterall. Next week you will start at you're new school," her mother told her. She knew her mother hated being the barer of bad news.  
  
She sighed, no use in fighting about it now. "If you guys really want me to go, I'll go. But, how will I get there," she asked.  
  
"Your father decided he'd drop you off on his way to work. You will be getting you're new uniform tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks, mom."  
  
"Maybe she'll do better now," Shingo commented. Usagi promptly chased him out of the kitchen. Ikuko shook her head at her children's antics.  
  
He stood watching darkness descend onto the city. Ever since they're last battle against Schwartz they hadn't done anything. Well, they had opened a new shop on the other side of town, and he was going to a new school. However, there weren't many missions anymore.  
  
"Omi, can you finish this arrangement for me?" a young man not much older than him asked.  
  
"Sure, Ken," he replied.  
  
Omi finished placing the baby's breath into the arrangement of yellow roses. He stared at it for a second then announced, "Done!"  
  
"Great," said a woman who was walking into the store, she smiled at him. She was a older woman with purple hair, and she had a boy with her.  
  
"Here you go," she said and handed Omi the money.  
  
"Thank you. If I may ask, who is this for?" he asked as he opened the register and deposited the money in it.  
  
"This is for my daughter, she's changing schools and we wanted to make her feel better," the woman replied.  
  
"Oh, really? Where is she going to transfer to?"  
  
"She's transferring to a school near here. I think she'd really like the arrangement, it looks great."  
  
"That's great. Is it her final year of high school?"   
  
"Why, yes it is."  
  
"What's her name, I'll look out for her."  
  
The woman smiled, "Oh, you go there? I'd like it if you would. Her name is Usagi, Tsukino Usagi."   
  
Omi smiled, "I'll look out for her, don't worry."  
  
"Thank you. Oh, and what was you're name?"  
  
"Tsukiyono Omi."  
  
"Your surname sounds almost like ours," the boy commented.  
  
"Yeah, it does," Omi replied and laughed.  
  
"Thank you, again," the woman replied.  
  
"Bye," said the boy. With that the two disappeared out the door and onto the street.  
  
"Well, well, Omi is growing up awfully fast," Yoji commented and laughed.  
  
Omi rolled is eyes and got back to work.  
  
Usagi quietly walked through the park. It was getting dark and she knew she should be getting home soon. She gave a sad smile as she glanced at the lake, then turned and started home. She sighed and watched the ground as she walked. She turned a corner and because she, the other person, or both weren't paying attention she ran into someone.  
  
"Oh," said a surprised male voice as they collided.  
  
She took a step back, then looked at the person she had run into, "Gomen nasai."  
  
The boy shook his head and replied, "It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"It was my fault, too. I wasn't watching either," she replied.  
  
The boy blushed and she smiled when she saw it.  
  
"Gomen, again. I'm Usagi," she told him.  
  
He looked at her for a second. then replied, "I'm Nagi."  
  
A.N. Cliffhanger, te he he. I had to, sorry! I have more but it will be a couple days before I get it typed. I don't know what the couple is yet, but you can guess who this story is going to center around. I'll try not to disappoint anyone, but no guarantees. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please Review! 


	2. Meet Omi and Nagi

Twisted Fate  
  
Chapter 2: Meet Omi and Nagi  
  
Nagi stood staring at the girl who ran into him. She had just introduced herself to a stranger, and one who had run into her, no less.   
  
"I'm really sorry for running into you," she said.  
  
"It's okay," he replied.  
  
"Well, I've got to get going, starting at a new school tomorrow," she said cheerily.  
  
"School? Um, oh, yeah," Nagi blushed a bit more.  
  
Usagi laughed, "Of course!"  
  
"Where are you going to school at?"  
  
"I used to go to school over in the Juuban district, but my parents had me switch schools. The school that I start at tomorrow," she looked around, then back at him, "Is near here."  
  
Nagi stared at her, then looked down the street. 'She will be going to the same school as the Weiss boy,' he thought, as his eyes landed on the flower shop.  
  
"Well, I got to go. Maybe I'll see you around," she said, then turned and walked away.  
  
Omi couldn't wait to meet the new girl, Tsukino Usagi. Everyone turned their attention to the front of the class as the teacher walked in. Behind the teacher was a girl with blonde hair. 'I bet that is her,' he thought to himself as he watched her stop beside the teacher.  
  
"Everyone, this is Tsukino Usagi. She is new to the school, so try and make her feel welcome here. Now where will you sit?" the teacher looked for a good spot for the girl.  
  
Omi noticed the guys in the class were staring at the girl, and some of the girls were throwing glares in her direction. He smiled.  
  
"Tsukiyono Omi, raise your hand. You will sit beside him, Usagi," the teacher told her. Usagi nodded and walked to her seat. The teacher turned towards the board and began the lesson.  
  
Usagi sat down in her new seat. Today was going to be interesting, and she knew it.  
  
Omi turned to her, "Nice to meet you."  
  
She smiled, "Nice to meet you, too."  
  
They both turned their attention towards the lesson.  
  
At lunch Omi found Usagi sitting alone under a tree. He decided to go sit beside her.  
  
"Hello, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
She smiled, "I'm fine, thanks. I just feel at little out of place."  
  
He smiled, "I understand. If I may ask, why did you transfer here?"  
  
"I was failing some of my classes at my old school. My parents feel this is the only way to bring up my grades."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault, so don't be."  
  
"I'll help you study, if you want?"  
  
"Really? That would be great!" She hugged him. "So, why aren't you sitting with your friends?"  
  
"Well, you were sitting here all alone, so I thought I'd keep you company."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Not a problem, anytime," he smiled at her.  
  
Omi walked with Usagi to her locker after school. When she opened it a ton of letters fell out. She began picking them up off the floor. Omi helped her.   
  
"I didn't know I was so popular," she laughed.  
  
"Well, I have the same problem, only I get letters from girls not guys," he replied.  
  
Usagi sighed.  
  
"Do you want to study with me for the math test tomorrow?" he asked and blushed.  
  
She didn't notice him blush, but replied, "Sure!"  
  
A.N. Chapter 2 is done! I cut it off here because the next players on the scene should appear in the next chapter, sorry! Sorry for any spelling errors! Anyways, Thank you for reading. And thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you like this one too! See you in the next chapter!  
  
Silver Hawk 


	3. Thoughts and Meetings

A.N. I made some changes to the last chapter. Just the last paragraph really, I took it out because when I wrote this I overlapped this part and the last paragraph of the last chapter. Sorry. Anyways, that's all the major changes.

Twisted Fate  
Ch. 3: Thoughts and Meetings

Nagi sat in front of his computer. For some reason he was thinking about that girl he had run into.  
'What's wrong, Chibi?' came a voice in his mind.  
Nagi frowned, 'What do you want?'  
"Don't get too distracted," came the voice again, only this time it wasn't in his mind.  
"Whatever," Nagi muttered and went back to working on his computer, "Is there a reason why you are here?"  
"Just visiting you," the man replied.  
Nagi turned and looked at him, "I know you wouldn't be here without a reason, Shuldich. So, why are you here?"  
"All right, Chibi, I'm here because Crawford told me to inform you that we have plans tonight, so don't run off," Shuldich replied with a grin.  
"And where would I go?" Nagi asked and turned back to the computer.  
Shuldich chuckled and left the room.

Omi listened as Usagi told him about her friends. They seemed to be very close to her.  
"Minako is a famous star. She plays Sailor V in movies," she informed him.  
"You guys are close, aren't you?" he asked.  
"Yeah, they're my best friends," she replied.  
He smiled and stopped, so did she.  
They were in front of the flower shop, and so were a number of other girls.  
"We are quite popular with the girls," Omi informed her.  
She laughed.  
"Either buy something or get out!" came a voice from the shop. The girls began to disperse.  
Usagi thought about leaving as well, until Omi stopped her from thinking about that with his voice.  
"Don't worry about him, he won't mind unless you get in his way," he informed her.  
She nodded and they entered the shop. The shop itself was cute, and so were the guys who ran it, she discovered.  
"Hey," a young man with brown hair greeted Omi. The man then turned and noticed her, "Who's your friend?"  
"This is Usagi, she came to study for a math test with me," Omi explained.  
"Nice to meet you, Usagi," the man greeted her.  
"This is Ken, behind the counter is Aya, and beside him is Yoji," Omi introduce the guys. Aya just nodded, however Yoji grinned. Something about that grin to Usagi she needed to stay away from him.  
Yoji walked up to her, took her left hand and brought it to his lips, "Nice to meet you, Usagi." Then he kissed her hand.  
Usagi blushed and pulled her hand away from him.  
"Do you guys need any help?" Omi asked his co-workers. Usagi turned her attention back to Omi and Ken.   
"Nope, we can handle it. You two need to study," Ken said and pulled Yoji away from Usagi and Omi.  
Omi shook his head at Yoji's antics. 'Always the playboy,' he thought to himself.  
"Shall we go study?" Omi asked her.  
She nodded and followed him up to the apartment. "So, you live above the shop?" she asked.  
Omi nodded, "It's easier to run the shop this way, it's also a nice apartment."  
"That's great," she said.  
They walked to the table in the kitchen and sat down.  
"Now, where do we start?" he asked.  
She was afraid to answer.

A.N. Cliffhanger, again. I'm sorry if I'm rushing into things and about clichés as well. I'm sorry if the characters are out of character; I try not to do that. Well, anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter, and continue to read this story. Well, good luck to everyone and please review!

Silver Hawk 


	4. Who I am

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or series used in the making of this story.

Note: 'thoughts' "talking" _'telepathy'_

Twisted Fate Chapter 4: Who I Am 

Usagi smiled to herself. Math and english where her worst subjects, but with a lot of help from Omi she thought she may actually have a chance at passing them.  
"So, how's it going?" asked Ken as he entered the kitchen.  
She grinned at him, "I may actually pass my classes now."  
Ken and Omi chuckled.  
"I always hated math," she admitted.  
"Most people do. Math is almost like another language," replied Omi.  
Ken nodded.  
Usagi looked at the clock, she needed to be getting home. "Time for me to start home," she announced. Then she began packing her school books and papers into her bag.  
"It was nice meeting you. I'm sure you'll be here again, though," Ken said with a smile.  
"Me too," Usagi replied.  
"It's kind of late, do you want me to walk you home?" Omi asked.  
"No thanks, I can manage. See you in class tomorrow, Omi," she replied.   
As she was heading down the stairs Ken called to her, "Be careful, Usagi."   
"I will," she replied. On her way out she said "Good night" to Aya and Yoji.  
Aya just nodded his head, but Yoji replied, "See you later, sweetheart."  
Usagi shook her head and left.

"Do we have a mission tonight?" Omi asked.  
"Yeah, it's just one to gather data, though. Nothing really difficult as long as Schwarz stays away," Ken replied.  
"Is that your new girlfriend, Omi?" Yoji asked as he entered the apartment.  
"Shut up, Yoji," Ken said. Aya walked in behind the blonde man.  
"Just asking a question," Yoji replied innocently.  
Ken and Aya both glared at him.  
"Is the shop closed up?" Ken asked.  
"Yes," Aya replied, "Let's get ready and head out."  
The others nodded and headed to get ready.

"Are we going to play with the kittens tonight. Hurting them makes god cry," said a young man with white hair.  
"We have to wait and see what Crawford says, Farfarello," Nagi replied.  
The German grinned.  
_'You're still thinking about that girl, aren't you,'_ Shuldich asked Nagi.  
Nagi replied, _'I wasn't until now, why bring that up?'  
'You know it isn't good for you to be fawning over some girl. You have a job to do.'  
'I know that, Shuldich. I don't need a reminder.'  
'Just remember what happened to the last girl.'_  
Nagi growled. He didn't want to be reminded about that. Besides, Tot had been a member of another assasin group that got in his group's way. Usagi wasn't a enemy.  
_'You never know, Chibi,'_ Shuldich reminded him.  
Nagi just glared at him and closed off his mind so the German couldn't read his thoughts. Crawford choose that moment to appear with their orders.  
"Do we get to play with the kittens?" Farfarello asked.  
"Tonight, yes," Crawford replied and shifted his glasses.  
Farfarello grinned.  
"So what's our mission?" Shuldich asked.  
"We are to keep Weiss from uptaining information about a new virus Este has been working on lately."  
Nagi didn't like the sound of this mission. Something seemed wrong, and he wondered if Crawford had had a vision.

"Any sign of trouble?" Ken asked over the headsets.  
"Nothing here," Omi replied as he continued to download the information. Omi looked around as he waited for the computer to finish. Aya stood at the door keeping watch on the hallway.  
"Damn," Yoji's voice rang over the headset, "Trouble's here."  
Aya looked over at Omi, "Ready?"  
"Just a couple more seconds," he told his leader. Aya nodded. Finally the computer was finished and spit out the disk. Omi grabbed it and placed it in his jacket. He headed towards the door. Aya signaled for him to follow as they headed out. However, when they turned the next corner, there was the Oracle.  
"Damn," Aya muttered, "Get out of here."  
Omi nodded and took off in the other direction. Omi finally made it out of the building, but trouble found him. Mastermind was there waiting for him.  
"Give up the disk, Kitten," Shuldich said to him.  
"Not a chance," Omi shot back.  
Mastermind grinned, "This should be fun."  
Omi glanced behind him and noticed the Berserker. Farfarello grinned and licked one of his knives.  
"God will cry if I hurt a kitten," Farfarello said, then laughed. Suddenly Farfarello lunged at Omi. Omi managed to avoid him, however when Farfarello threw his knives one hit Omi. Omi went down for a second before getting back up. With his leg wounded Omi knew he didn't stand much of a chance against the two other assasins. As luck would have it Ken appeared and moved between Omi and the two members of Schwarz.  
"Are you okay?" Ken asked him.  
"Yeah," Omi replied as he pulled the knife out of his leg. The wound stung.  
Shuldich frowned, this was going to be more difficult now. The other two Weiss assasins appeared to back up their teammates. Abyssinian attacked him and he moved out of the way. Balinese helped Bombay to his feet and they took off. Siberian and Abyssinian blocked him from going after Bombay and the disk.  
_'Retreat, we'll get the disk back later,'_ Crawford informed the others. Shuldich was far from happy but complied, he knew better than to question orders. He smirked to himself. As he walked away from the two confused Weiss members he peaked into their minds. What he found was rather interesting. 'That girl gets around,' he thought to himself as he walked away, 'Can't wait to tell Chibi about his girl.'

Usagi was sitting in her room, her school work in front of her. She knew she needed to finish all her work to pass and make her parents proud. Somehow, it just wasn't as easy as others, such as Ami, seemed to make it out to be. She had been noticing lately that she wasn't the same person she was in the past. Princess Serenity was as graceful as Minako and as smart as Ami. She wasn't good at school or graceful. At first she thought maybe with time she would return to being like she was in the past, but now she didn't think that was going to happen. She wasn't the Princess she had been, or the Queen she was to become. She was beginning to doubt herself, who she was, her past, and her future. She began to doubt she truely was the Queen she had seen in the future. Since being in the future other battles had occured, maybe that changed the future. She wasn't even sure how she felt about Mamoru anymore. She sighed, she had too much responsiblity. 'Right now the only thing I'm sure of is that I just want to be myself, Tsukino Usagi. I'm not Princess Serenity or Neo-Queen Serenity, I'm just me,' she thought to herself and smiled. From now on the only person she was going to try to be was herself.

A.N.> Sorry this took so long but I got side tracked with adding onto my website. To Concrete Tenshi and Kyrstyn I hope I have improved the length of the chapter. I'll work on making them longer. Thank you Kyrstyn, I was wondering if I had portrayed Usagi correctly. I have seen the anime and seen her do that. Shadow Nightress, as of right now I am working out who I should pair with who, however I am considering a Nagi/Usagi pairing. Thanks everyone for your reviews! I hope this chapter is as popular as the others. Well, I will try to get more out soon! Thanks again everyone!

Silver Hawk 


	5. The Long Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz, although I wish I did. However this story is mine, so I'm happy.

Note: 'Thoughts' "Conversation" _'Telepathic Conversation'_

Chapter 5: The Long Day

Usagi smiled to herself. She felt better than she had in a while. She was happy.  
"Hey, Usa-chan!" came a voice from behind her.  
She turned to see Minako walking towards her. She smiled at the girl who could easily pass of as being her twin. Minako grinned.  
"Where are you going? I hope you're not skipping out on school," Minako said and laughed.  
"My parents had me transfer to another school because of my grades," she said.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Minako exclaimed, but that was to be expected.  
"I'm sorry, I know I should have told you.." she replied, but was cut off.  
"You're right you should've. What are you going to do now without your twin and partner in crime?"   
Usagi laughed. "I guess nothing exciting. I got to get to school, sorry Minako. I'm not allowed to be late anymore," she said.  
"I completely understand!" Minako assured her, "I'll catch you tomorrow, then."   
"Ja ne!" Usagi said and both girls went their separate ways to school.

Usagi sat in class glancing over at Omi's empty seat. He had seemed fine last night. 'There is probably a good reason why he missed class today, he's not the type to skip,' she thought. Then suddenly it hit her that he had a lot of homework he was going to miss, the teachers were being too generous with assignments today. 'Well, I'll just have to visit him and tell him what he missed today. That should make me even with him after he helped me study,' she thought. She was proud of herself, for once she was going to help someone who had tried to help her. Now she just had to pay closer attention to class.

Crawford sat in the kitchen reading the paper when Nagi entered the room. The young telepath ignored the precog's presence and used his powers to get himself a glass of water.  
"I've decided we need to keep a closer watch on Weiss," Crawford said as Nagi was about to leave the kitchen. He stopped and turned to look at their leader, the man had a plan.  
"What do you purpose we do?" he asked.  
"Shuldich and myself will watch the shop. However, Bombay goes to school," Crawford informed him.  
"You intend to enroll me into the same school as Bombay?"  
"Correct. That way we will be able to watch all of them."  
"I don't think Bombay will be pleased to have me as a classmate."  
"He won't sat too much, that would blow his own cover. Tomorrow you start school."  
Nagi just nodded and exited the kitchen. Crawford continued reading the paper.

Usagi sighed. It was lunch time and without Omi around to keep her company she was feeling kind of lonely. She had noticed a couple of boys were sitting near her and glancing at her every couple of minutes.  
"Why am I so popular here? I'm not even pretty," she mummbled. She looked at her lunch. Something was definatly wrong, she wasn't even hungry. She sighed, so much for food comforting her.  
"I heard Omi tripped and fell at the shop. His leg hurt so bad he couldn't make it to school today," a girl not too far away told her friends.  
"I heard he stayed up late with those co-workers of his and couldn't get up and make it to school today," said another girl in the group.  
Usagi stood and headed back to class. She really had listened to enough rumors and gossip about her friend today. 

Omi sat on the bed in his room. He'd gotten stitches in his leg, Farfarello's knife had went deeper than he thought. He shifted and winced, it hurt to move his leg even a little. He sighed, so much for classes today. 'Maybe the teachers will let me make up the work when I get back,' he thought. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Suddenly a thought hit him, 'How did Usagi do on her test today? I hope she did well.' He had actually been looking forward to seeing her at school this morning. She was always so bright and cheerful it was comforting. Although he looked innocent, he was anything but. However, she was the perfect example. His thoughts were interrupted but Ken entering the room.  
"How are you feeling?" Ken asked as he walked in to check on him. The others were being a bit overprotective again.  
"It still hurts to move it, but other than that I'm good," he responded.  
Ken nodded.  
"Is Aya running the shop by himself?" he asked.  
"Yes, but no one is here at this hour, normally. I'm sure he can handle anyone who comes in."  
Omi chuckled.  
"Need a sandwhich or anything?"  
"A glass of water would be nice."  
Ken nodded, "Be right back."  
With that Ken left, going to the kitchen. Omi sighed, this was worse than school. He couldn't do anything, just sit there and stare at the walls.  
"I'll probably feel like these walls are closing in on me pretty soon," he muttered.  
Ken reappeared, glass of water in hand. He handed the glass to Omi.  
"Well, I need to get back. However, in about an hour Aya is going to go on lunch and chexk on you again," Ken informed him. "Alright, Ken. Thank you," he replied. Ken nodded and disappeared again. This was going to be a long day.

"Boy, without Omi around today seemed really long," Usagi told herself. She grabbed her work and the work that she had to take to Omi. The teachers had been more than happy to have her take her classmate the work he'd missed. She put all the work in her bag and headed for the flower shop and apartment.

Shuldich frowned, sitting around watching high school girls fawn over the Weiss kittens wasn't as amusing as he'd assumed it'd be.  
"It's more fun to annoy them," he said to himself with a grin. His grin widened. 'At least I'm not the one who has to sit through boring classes to keep a eye on the youngest kitten,' he thought. This time Nagi got the short end of the stick, so to speak. 'It's not like we could allow Farfarello in there, he'd scare the students and probably get arrested for indecent behavior in a school.'  
"Do any of you happen to be 18?" he heard Balinese say. That caused Abyssinian to glare at the older man. Siberian just shook his head and helped a customer.  
Shuldich chuckled, their group was almost as interesting as the one he was in. Both groups had fearless, stick-up-their-ass leaders. As well as young computer geeks and then there were the playboys, Yoji and himself. However, Yoji was more likely to go out an take some random woman. He had to admit, when it came to the women he wanted, he was picky.  
'However, Chibi seems to have found a interesting girl,' he thought. High school girls weren't his type, but he was curious to see why she had made such an impression on the boy.  
"Looks like I might get to find out," he said as he watched her near the flower shop.

Usagi frowned at the number of admirers at the shop today. How was she ever going to get through to talk to Ken or Aya? She knew talking to Yoji was useless, all he wanted to do was flirt with her. 'Besides, I really don't like being called sweerheart,' she thought. After trying to get through the crowd a couple of times, she gave up. 'Aya will probably yell eventually and send them running.' She didn't have long to wait.  
"If you're not buying anythinf get out," Aya yelled.  
Usagi laughed as she watched the crowd disappear. Finally, she could get into the shop.  
"Hey, Usagi," Ken greeted as she entered the shop.  
"Hi, Ken. Is Omi around? I have his school work for him," she told them.  
"Wasn't that sweet of you," Yoji commented.  
Usagi ignored his comment.  
"Yes, follow me," came the response, only it was from Aya.  
Usagi nodded and followed him up to the apartment. She followed him through the living room and down a hallway. They stopped in front of one of the doors. Aya knocked. A faint 'come in' was heard. Aya opened the door and beckoned her to come inside. She followed.

Omi sat up when he saw Aya walk in, but the older man wasn't alone. Right behind him was Usagi. Omi smiled. Aya turned and left them.  
"Hey, how are you? I brought you the homework and notes you missed," she told him.  
"Thanks. I was kind of worried about what I was going to miss," he replied.  
"Well, I had to pay close attention in class today. I wanted to make sure the notes and everything I gave you were right," she said with a grin.  
Omi gestured for her to sit in a chair near the door, where one of the others had sat when watching over him the night before.  
"How were classes today?" he asked.  
"Boring as usual. How are you doing?" she asked.  
"I'm okay. I can admit it was probably more boring sitting here staring at the walls than sitting in class."  
"I'd believe it." She laughed.  
"How did you do on the math test?"  
She turned and sifted through everything in her bag. Finally she pulled out a paper and showed him.  
"A 75?"  
"That's the best score I've ever gotten, really," she admitted.  
He smiled, "That's great."  
She nodded. She reached back into her bag and pulled out a pile of papers. "Here's the school work you missed," she said and handed the pile to him.  
"They're being rather generous with homework I see," he said.  
"I noticed that too after the first couple of hours."  
They both laughed.  
"I heard you fell and hurt your leg."  
"Well, yeah," he muttered.  
"You better be careful, you get into trouble if you're clumsy. Just look at me," she said with a smile.  
He smiled again.  
"Well, I got to go. Mom wanted me hom early," she said and stood up.   
Omi nodded, but for some reason he really didn't want her to go.  
"Will you be at school tomorrow?" she asked.  
"I'm going to try to be," he replied.  
"Well, if you aren't then I'll see you after school when I bring you the work you missed," she told him, "Ja ne!"  
"Ja ne," Omi replied as she disappeared out the door. Again he was alone in the room. He sighed, he really hated the others for worrying over him like this. He laid down. 'Hopefully tomorrow I won't be stuck here,' he thought.

Shuldich chuckled as he mentally heard the conversation between the girl and Bombay, including the boy's thoughts.  
'You might regret wanting to go to school tomorrow,' Shuldich thought to himself, 'Because now you have to play nice with Chibi.' He grinned and chuckled again, tomorrow would be interesting indeed.

A.N.> Thanks to everyone! I decided to respond to reviews today, however I might not do this for every chapter. Responses to reviews for Ch.4:  
**pudding, Blood River, Beth-chan, Firehedgehog, Lady Light, Aeden Hale:** Thank you all for your reviews.  
**Kyrstyn:** Thank you. I am really happy you like it and are happy with the new length.  
**koneko j:** I don't know if I can pull that off, but I may try. We'll have to see how things go first.  
**Concrete Tenshi:** Thank you! I'm glad to hear I've mixed a lot into the story. Thanks again! 

For everyone: The more this story developes the longer the chapters will become. I am sorry if they are short. Also, I will be updating as much as possible, however from August till December my updates may slow down a bit (school and lots of it). I also realise that Nagi going to school with Usa and Omi is used a lot, but it wouldn't work as well with what I have planned if I have him work at the flower shop (to be near to the boys). I'm sure everyone will be happy to hear I plan on actually finishing this fic, since it is becomming so popular. Sorry for any spelling errors, it's late and I want to go to sleep, but I wanted to post this chapter first. I'll proof read it later. Thanks! See you all next chapter! Ja ne!

Silver Hawk 


	6. The New Students

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kruez or Sailor Moon. Thanks.

Note: "Talking" 'Thinking' _'Telepathy'_

**Twisted Fate  
Chapter 6: The New Students**

Usagi sat in her seat, staring blankly out the window. She looked over to see Omi's empty desk. She sighed. She looked over at the door as another student entered the class room. It was Omi. She smiled. Omi saw her and smiled back. He took his seat. She did notice that he walked with a slight limp. 'It must be because of his fall,' she thought.  
"Are you sure you want to be here today?" She asked.  
Omi nodded, "I didn't want to miss another day."  
The class quieted down as the teacher entered the room.  
"Class, today we have two new students joining us. I want you all to do your best to make them feel welcome," the teacher said. On que the new students walked in. Boys and girls were whispering left and right about the two, all except Omi and Usagi.  
Omi felt like he was going to pass out, 'There is no way this is possible.'   
Usagi smiled, now she would have more friends joining her.  
"Please introduce yourselves," the teacher told the two. They both nodded.  
"I'm Naoe Nagi," the boy said.  
"I'm Aino Minako, it's nice to meet you," the girl greeted and smiled.  
Usagi's smile widened, Minako was going to school with her again. 'Leave it to Minako to follow me,' she thought.  
"Right, now where to sit you two. Nagi, please take the seat behind Omi. Minako, please sit behind Usagi," the teacher said.  
Usagi's smiled faultered a bit. 'That's a big mistake,' she thought.  
The two walked to their respective seats. As Minako walked past her she winked. Usagi sighed, it was going to be another long day. Omi seemed to be feeling the same way.

At lunch time Usagi sat where she usually did. She knew Omi would find her and hoped Nagi would too. She glanced up to see Minako flirting with a group of guys. Minako was smiling. 'And so it begins,' Usagi thought and laughed. The great Aino Minako was at it again. She looked over to see Omi comming her way.  
"Hey, Omi," she greeted.  
He smiled and sat down to the right of her. He looked at the group of boys and shook his head.  
"May I join you?" came a male voice.  
Usagi smiled, but Omi frowned. Before Omi could reply, Usagi said, "Sure."  
Nagi moved to sit on her left side. Omi glared at him, only to recieve a glare from the other boy.  
"Are the students here always like that?" Nagi asked indicating to the group flirting with Minako.  
Usagi nodded, "It seems that way. I get a lot of letters from admirers myself."  
Nagi frowned.  
"Besides, Minako will be Minako. She loves to flirt with guys or play matchmaker," Usagi commented, "I know she'll get a lot of letters too. I don't know why I'm so popular, I'm not as smart or pretty as some of the other girls at this school."  
Both boys turned to look at her.  
"That's not true," Omi said and blushed.  
Nagi nodded in agreement, "You are pretty."  
She smiled at them, "You two are so nice to me."  
'If only you knew,' they both thought.  
_'How goes it with the kitten?'_ Shuldich asked.  
_'Fine, why?'_ Nagi asked.  
_'Just curious. Is the girl around?'_ Shuldich wondered.  
_'Why should I tell you if she is?'_  
_'Oh, come on, Chibi. I was just curious. No need to get defensive.'_  
_'Shuldich...'_  
_'Guess what.'_  
_'What?'_  
_'The girl is trying to get your attention, little one,'_ Farfarello told him.  
Nagi looked over at Usagi.  
"Sorry, I was just thinking," he said.  
Omi frowned, he knew better than to believe that.  
"Usagi!" came a female voice. Minako stood before them grinning.  
"Yes, Minako?" she asked.  
"Who are these two?" Minako asked.  
"Well, Nagi is the other new student, but you should remember that. And this is Tsukiyono Omi," she replied.  
"Nice to meet you two," Minako said.  
Nagi nodded his head.  
"Nice to meet you," Omi replied.  
Minako sat down across from Usagi.  
"Suprised to see me?" Minako asked.  
"A little, do the others know?" Usagi asked.  
"Nope, I only told my mom you transfered and asked her to let me. She did, of course," Minako said with a smile.  
Usagi smiled.  
"So, have you been doing better since you got here?"  
"Actually, I have. Omi helped me. I think Ami may just be too smart for me." Both girls laughed.  
"well, glad to hear I donit have to worry about you transfering again soon. Maybe Omi could help me too," Minako said and winked at Omi.  
Omi blushed.  
Usagi laughed and Nagi smirked.  
Usagi and Minako sat and chatted as they ate lunch.  
Omi sat contemplating why the youngest member of Schwartz was at his school. Something was going on, and he needed to tell his team members as soon as possible.  
Nagi sat quietly listening to the girls and watching Bombay. The older boy was still in shock over his being at the school. Nagi, however, didn't mind. He was doing his job, watching Bombay, and he got to be closer to the girl who he had been constantly thinking about. SO far everything was working out.

Usagi was so happy school was over she almost forgot about Omi, Minako, and Nagi. She walked to her locker and opened it. Lots of letters fell out and onto the floor again. Today had been great up until then. She sighed and began picking up the letters. She was slightly startled when someone picked up the one she was about to grab. She looked up to see Nagi.  
"What's this?" he asked.  
"Fanmail or something like that," she replied and stood up straight.  
He chuckled, "You sound thrilled."  
She laughed, "Oh, I am."  
They both laughed. When they stopped, Usagi smiled when she saw Omi behind Nagi looking confused.  
"We were discussing these letters," she informed Omi.  
Nagi turned to look at the other boy. Omi gave him a curious look before looking back at Usagi.  
_'What's taking you so long, Chibi,'_ Shuldich asked.  
_'You can wait,'_ Nagi replied and blocked the telepath. He knew the German was fuming now.  
Usagi didn't know what to do with the letters, throw them away or keep them. There were way too many to take home.  
Nagi seemed to understand what she was thinking and grabbed the nearest trash can. He placed it in front of her.  
"I don't think you'll hurt too many people's feeling if you threw them away," he told her.  
"You'll just get more tomorrow," Omi said.  
So Usagi threw away most of the letters. She kept a few, she was curious what so many people had written to her. She shoved the ones she kept in her bag.  
Omi and Nagi frowned. Nagi looked at the letter in his posession and threw it away.  
"There you are, Usagi?" came Minako's voice.  
"Did everyone have fun in class," Minako asked with a smile.  
"Sure, Minako," Usagi laughed.  
Nagi didn't reply, but Omi did, "I suppose so."  
Nagi turned to Usagi, "My ride is here so I have to go. See you tomorrow?"  
Usagi nodded and smiled, "See yo tomorrow, Nagi."  
Omi glared at him, but he ignored it.  
"See you tomorrow, Minako," he said.  
"See ya!" she replied.  
With that Nagi left.  
"Let's go to the arcade," Minako suggested.  
Usagi smiled and replied, "Sure. How about you, Omi?"  
"I wish I could, but I have to work today," he replied.  
"Well, maybe another time," Usagi said. Omi nodded.  
"See you two tomorrow," he said.  
"Bye," both girls said. Omi left.  
"When we get to the arcade, you have got to spill about those two," Minako said.  
Usagi laughed, "Whatever you say."  
Both girls laughed and also left.

Usagi and Minako sat down in a booth at the arcade.  
"So, what's going on between you and those two boys," Minako asked.  
"Nothing, they're just some friends that I've made," Usagi replied, "Have you apologised yet?"  
Minako sighed, "I tried, but Amy won't answer the phone and the answer machine isn't on."  
"Sorry," Usagi said.  
"I'm the idiot, I don't know why I agreed with those people anyways," Minako admitted.  
"You were just going with the flow, so to speak."  
"So how are things with the other girls? Rei refuses to speak to anyone, at least that I know of. Makoto and I had a talk and she told me Rei went after you when I left. She needs to cool down that hot head of hers." "I agree, so when did you talk to Makoto?" "Oh, a couple of days ago." "Hey, there you guys are!" came a female voice. Makoto walked towards them. "Hey," both girls greeted her. "Why haven't you two been in school?" Makoto asked. "Well, I got transfered because of my grades. My parents thought another school might be better for me," Usagi replied. "And I transfered so that Usagi wouldn't be alone," Minako said.  
Usagi moved over and Makoto sat down beside her.  
"What am going to do without you two around," Makoto asked.  
"Well, you could always transfer like me," Minako said.  
Usagi and Makoto laughed.  
"So, what do you guys want?" Motoki asked as he walked up. He smiled at the girls.  
"You know, Mamoru said he was trying to get ahold of you, Usagi," Motoki said.  
"Well, I've been kinda busy lately. Any ideas what he wants?" She asked.  
He frowned, he didn't need to be the one to tell her. He replied, "I'm not too sure. You should talk to him."  
"Alright, I'll call him soon. Anyways, I want a large chocolate shake," she said.  
"Same," said the other girls.  
He smiled and said, "I'll have them right out."  
Makoto frowned as he walked away. "Wonder what Mamoru wants," she thought aloud.  
"Something is wrong. But he wouldn't say," Minako said.  
"I know," Usagi said and lowered her head. She sighed. "I think he wants to give this 'relationship' a break."  
Both girls stared at her.  
"Oh, Usagi! Are you okay?" Minako asked.  
Usagi smiled at her friends, "I'll be fine. I think deep down I knew that this was comming."  
Makoto frowned, she knew her friend was upset. Usagi was a lot stronger than before. She wasn't about to break down and cry about this like she used to. 'I'll punch his lights out when I see him,' Makoto thought.

A.N.> Sorry this took so long to get out. The I didn't like the original one I wrote, so I rewrote the entire chapter. I like this one a lot better. I hope you all like it too. Thanks everyone for reviewing, with out reviews I wouldn't have the inspiration I have for this story. If you want to know what stories of mine are oh hold, in progress, or dead please look at my profile. Now, on to review responses:

**Lady Light**: I used what you imagined in your review, lol. I liked the idea. Thank you for reviewing!  
**Aeden Hale**: Thank you, sorry this took a while.  
**Koldy**: Thank you.  
**Firehedgehog**: Thank you.  
**Shadow Nightress**: Thank you. I plan on having Nagi be nice to Usagi. But he isn't too nice to anyone else yet, lol.  
**liza**: Thank you. You should see WK. Graphic are a little messed up, but it's a good series. It's okay that you haven't. Chibi is Nagi.

Thank you to everyone! Please review, and have a nice night! Ja ne!

Silver Hawk 


	7. Michiru, Haruka, and Mamoru

Diclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kruez.

Note: "talking" 'thinking' _'telepathy'_

Chapter 7: Haruka, Michiru, and Mamoru

Omi walked into the shop, and stopped. The girls near the door all turned and grinned at him.  
"Omi, there you are!" one girl said.  
"Go on a date with me, Omi?" another girl asked.  
Omi smiled and said, "Excuse me, please." The girls stood in the way of his getting upstairs to change so he could work.  
"If you're not going to buy anything, get out!" Aya yelled.  
The girls scattered like dust in the wind.  
"Oh, come on Aya, the girls weren't that bad," Yoji commented.  
Ken shook his head and looked at Omi, "How was school?"  
"Okay, I guess, if you consider going to school with Prodigy good?" he said.  
Aya, Ken and Yoji just looked at him.  
"Why would they have him going to school with you?" Ken asked.  
Omi shrugged, "That's what I want to know, too."  
Aya growled, "They're up to something."  
Yoji, Ken and Omi nodded.  
"Um, excuse me," came a voice from behind him. They turned to see a man and a woman.  
"Oh, sorry, how may we help you?" Ken asked.  
"I need a dozen white roses," the woman said and smiled.  
"Alright," Ken said.  
"And just who might you be?" Yoji asked and grinned.  
The man glared at him, but the woman laughed.  
"Kaiou Michiru," she introduced herself.  
"The famous violinist and painter?" Omi asked.  
She nodded.  
Ken turned and took a good look at the man beside her. Then it hit him, he was a she, and she was Ten'ou Haruka.  
"You're the famous racer, right?" he asked her.  
Haruka looked at him and nodded.  
"It seems we've both been recognized," Michiru said and smiled at her lover.  
Haruka just nodded.  
"Would you like them in a arrangement?" Aya asked, seeing that Ken was now side tracked.  
"Yes, please," Michiru responded.  
Omi stood there for a second thinking, 'When Usagi listed off her friends and what they did, they were both on the list. She sure knows a lot of famous people.'  
"You know Usagi, right?" Omi asked them.  
Both women looked at him.  
"You know her?" Haruka asked.  
"We go to school together," he replied.  
Michiru smiled, "And you're a friend of hers?"  
He nodded.  
"It's good to know she's already made friends," Michiru commented, "She told you about us?"  
Omi smiled and nodded, "She told me about her friends, you two and some others, and what everyone did."  
"That's just the way she is," Haruka commented.  
Aya finished the arrangement and Michiru handed him some money.  
"Thank you," she said to Aya and turned to Omi, "I hope we'll get to see you again."  
"Tsukiyono Omi," he introduced himself.  
"See you later, Tsukiyono-san" Haruka said. Michiru smiled at him. "Bye," he said as they left.  
"Well, well, Usagi sure knows people," Yoji commented.  
Ken nodded.  
Aya turned to them, "You have a job to be doing."  
OMi headed upstairs to change. Ken and Yoji went back to taking care of the shop.

"I told you the kitten would tell the others," Shuldich said, "You don't need to have your powers, Bradley, to know he would."  
Crawford ignored the German's ranting. Nagi frowned, he was getting annoyed.  
"Why not try walking in there, Nagi?" Shuldich suggested.  
"He will do no such thing, as for you, be quiet," Crawford said to Shuldich.  
Nagi glared at Shuldich.  
_'When can I get out?'_ Farfarello asked.  
_'When we get home,'_ Shuldich replied.  
_'Then you can go pick on God, again,'_ Nagi commented.  
_'Not today, no need,'_ Farfarello responed.  
Shuldich and Nagi looked at each other. That was rare.

Makoto, Minako, and Usagi sat talking about the new school, and all the students.  
"I'm sure there's someone there that'll remind you of your old boyfriend," Minako commented.  
The other two girls laughed. Usagi took a sip of her shake. She smiled, the girls always knew how to cheer her up.  
"Hey, Koneko-chan," came a voice.  
The three girls turned to see Haruka and Michiru.  
"Hey! When did you all get back?" Usagi asked.  
"Yesterday, howvere, we were very tired when we got off our flight," Michiru replied.  
Minako moved over and Michiru sat down beside her. Haruka pulled a chair up to the end of the table.  
"We met a friend of yours," Haruka said as Michiru handed Usagi the roses.  
"Really? Who?" Usagi said.  
"Tsukiyono Omi. He seems very nice," Michiru said.  
"He is! He's even helping me with school," she said and smiled, "Oh, and thank you."  
"No problem. Setsuna told us you had switched schools," Haruka told her.  
"Yep, my parents wanted my grades brought up," she told them.  
Michiru nodded.  
"We've spoken to Mamoru," Haruka said.  
Usagi looked down, "And?"  
"Have you spoken to him yet?" Michiru asked.  
"No, but I already know what he wants to talk about."  
"Well, we'll stand behind you no matter what," Michiru said, "Even Hotaru is behind you in your decision. Setsuna is a bit upset, but it'll pass. Regardless of what she might think, your future is not set in stone. No one's is."  
Haruka nodded, "It's your decision, your life, and your choice. You should follow your heart this time."  
Usagi looked at them with tears in her eyes. "Thank you all so much for your support. I'm glad to know you'll all be there for me," she said and smiled.  
"Of course," the four women replied. Makoto hugged her.  
"You're getting stronger, Koneko-chan. I'm glad to see you're not falling to pieces over that baka," Haruka said.  
Usagi laughed, "Thanks."  
Haruka smiled, "Any time."  
Michiru took her lover's hand and smiled at her. Haruka smiled back.

Usagi lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Mamoru had called just as she walked in the door earlier.  
Flashback  
"Hello," she answered.  
"Usako?" came his voice.  
She paled and replied, "Mamo-chan."  
"Listen, we need to talk about something," he said.  
"All right," she replied.  
End Flashback  
She had been right all along about what he wanted to talk about. Suprisingly, the break-up didn't hurt half as bad as she thought it would. He had told her he loved her, but more like a sister. She had almost laughed. At least that was behind her now, no more waiting to hear those words come from his mouth. Better sooner than later, she figured. She sighed and rolled over. She looked around her room.  
"Things are definatly going to be different from now on," she said to herself. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Omi sat staring blankly at the computer screen. He just couldn't concentrate on what he was doing. He sighed and shut down the computer. He was too tired now. He got up and went upstairs to the apartment. He passed the others as he headed towards his room.  
"Good night, guys," he said to them.  
"Night," Ken and Yoji replied.  
Aya just nodded.  
Omi closed the door to is room behind him and lay down on the bed. He sighed again.  
"Why is Nagi at my school? Why does he act so nice to Usagi? What is going on? There are just too many questions," he muttered to himself. He shook his head, pulled a blanket over himself, and closed his eyes.

Nagi lay on his bed thinking about everything that had happened that day. Not only did he now go to school with Bombay, but Usagi too. At least he had someone whom he liked at the school. His lips twitched upwards when he thought about Shildich. The German had made Crawford angry, now he had to sit and watch the flower shop all night.  
'Serves him right,' Nagi thought and yawned. Figuring it was time to go to sleep, he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.  
'Tomorrow will be interesting, I'm sure,' he thought before falling asleep.

A.N.> Thank you for reading. Please review. Sorry this took so long. Everytime I write a chapter anymore there is a part I don't like to I go back and rewrite it. I'll see what I can do about getting another chapter up soon. Remember, Chapters will slow down a bit during school. I will try to get them out, though. Now, onto Review Responses:

**Lady Light**: Thank you, I'm glad you like that Usagi is getting stronger!  
**Firehedgehog**: Thank you.  
**liza**: Thank you. I am thinking she'll end up with Nagi, but we'll see.  
**Shadow Nightress**: Thank you. I'm glad you like that Nagi is being nice to Usagi.

Thanks everyone. I hope you like this chapter. Ja ne!

Silver Hawk 


End file.
